


【佳昱文学】小邻居（三十八）——舔狗注定一无所有

by naohua



Category: sex and sp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naohua/pseuds/naohua
Relationships: sex and sp - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【佳昱文学】小邻居（三十八）——舔狗注定一无所有

OOC不上升真人，有一点儿车和一点点SP情节。

这里的拍拍不是发脾气是调//情……这么清水还ping bi我？舔//狗在这里真的是🐶我没有说脏话哈

不喜欢请善用退出不要批评我谢谢

——————————————

蔡程昱做梦了，梦见马佳变成了一只大狼狗，威风凛凛地竖着两只大耳朵蹲在自己身边，眼睛瞪得像铜铃，射出闪电般的机灵，耳朵竖的像电线，盯着一切可疑的声音。

自己蹲下摸他毛茸茸的大脑袋，这个家伙居然扑倒自己怀里拱来拱去，用他的大嘴巴拱自己的手，让自己rua他摸他，倒在地上四脚朝天露出肚皮。天哪……口水蹭了自己一脸，可以了可以了狗子！

蔡程昱咯咯笑着醒过来，枕头边哪还有马佳的影子，倒是果冻趴在胸口，把自己下巴舔了个溜光水滑。“佳哥！佳哥！佳哥！你快来啊！”起床跑哪儿去啦，真是，都不和老公说早安，你的夫德呢亲，哼！小崽子肚子绕出山路十八弯，趴在暖烘烘的被窝里滚来滚去，果冻搂在怀里，吸一口。

啧啧啧，亲爹给洗澡马杀鸡就是不一样，整个狗香喷喷，新买的沐浴露是柠檬味儿，果冻成了社区最香的狗。蔡程昱突然觉得自己恰了柠檬，凭什么我对象要给你洗澡。嗯？！是不是要出去勾引小母狗，嗯？

“你算是哪只小饼干！明明是我把你抱回来的，现在几袋子狗粮肉干和洗澡你就叛变啦，小叛徒！”果冻还小，即使快半岁了也不过六七斤，被他拎着后颈皮抓起，四只小爪爪乖乖垂下，摇着短短一截小尾巴，湿漉漉的大眼睛👀盯着蔡程昱。

狗子是无辜的……每天吃物质狗粮，吃精神狗粮还不够吗还要被诘问……果冻心里苦，果冻除了摇尾巴什么都说不出。

“蔡蔡，起来吃饭啦！”马佳一身运动服还来不及换，就把脑袋伸进来叫醒服务。早起遛狗、跑步、买菜、去做饭，回来叫对象起床，遇到这样的男人谁舍得松开手。蔡程昱嘴角上扬，一把把果冻塞进马佳被子里，继续装睡。

眉心上落下一个湿漉漉的吻，打球带着茧子的大手描画过自己的脑袋，额头，眼睛，脸蛋，哎呀鼻子被捏住了。蔡程昱闭着眼睛，张嘴呼吸，然后噗一声笑出来，连腮边的痣仿佛都blingbling闪着朝气四溢的光芒。“佳哥早上好”今天也是被狗子和马佳亲醒的元气小蔡。

“早啊，宝贝儿！”马佳坐在床边，却冷不防被人一把拦住丢在床上，疯闹之间蔡程昱占了上风，把人骑在身子地下挠痒痒“佳哥快交出好吃的！缴枪不杀，哒哒哒哒”嘴里模仿着枪声，手里忙活。

“哎呀呀，哎呀，蔡蔡大侠饶命，好蔡蔡放过我吧菜还在锅里要糊了”马佳嘴里告饶，手上抓着锅铲小心躲避，怕把油蹭到被子上。

“嗷”被子地下的果冻被清晨佳昱夫夫的笑闹殃及，可怜(ಥ_ಥ)地被压了尾巴，挣扎着从被窝里爬出来跳到地上跑了。人类好可怕好可怕……

终于结束战斗，饭菜盛出端上桌，蔡程昱起身穿衣服洗脸刷牙上厕所。不过是两人一狗的普通生活，却美好的像梦一样不真实，马佳看着那个一边在脸上拍水乳的小崽子和窝里咬着球哼哼唧唧的果冻。他本来每天和自己一样只涂个大宝来着，最近妈给在亚马逊上买了一套很贵的化妆品，让他俩没事儿也捯饬捯饬，别跟老马似的那么粗糙。马佳暗笑，虾须镯子可能带不上了，自己老妈是拿对付儿媳妇那套糖衣炮弹轰炸自己和蔡蔡却是一炸一个准呢。

当然有用，给小崽子买吃买喝买衣服买化妆品的结果就是，每次视频他嘴巴上跟抹了蜜似的，一口一个美女妈妈喊的自己妈那叫一个心花怒放。张口闭口蔡蔡乖，妈妈爱你，自己几乎一夜之间失宠，相比于粗糙神经大条的儿子，哪个女性不喜欢更好看更乖巧更可爱的son in law 呢。

马佳搂着果冻窝在沙发里，小崽子香喷喷地跑出来宛如一只红旗招展的花孔雀。“哥，我们学校今天有橄榄球比赛，我也要参加！快来吃饭快快”

“经济系可真能作妖，连你也要上场吗？一定一定注意安全啊”这小胳膊小腿小身板，上场了不得被外国人撞飞？

“放心吧友谊赛，我知道我虽然高但是和那群肌肉男没法比……一定好好小心谨慎不让自己似的太难看不行就跑。”肉骨头塞进嘴，吃掉肉剩下的骨头等着喂果冻。

“我不放心，今天我可以不用去办公室，去看你比赛吧”马佳把鸡蛋剥好了放在对方碗里“多吃点儿你这几天都瘦了”

蔡程昱呼噜着小米粥心道“才怪呢……”别的留学生恨不得早上中午晚上三顿面包，马佳这个厨神是家庭煮夫的典范，晚上不管睡多晚早上一定要五点半起来，跑步遛狗买菜做饭，西藏墨脱的两年形成的生物钟估计要带一辈子。

早饭也不是普通的牛奶鸡蛋，而是腐乳蒸排骨，小米粥，豆豉凤爪。所以上到自己下到狗崽子，都肉眼可见地蹭蹭蹭胖起来。自己也曾经自告奋勇做过一次西红柿炒鸡蛋，切西红柿的时候差点儿切到自己手不说，切到一半的时候越看越觉得西红柿面目可爱，所以本来打算炒一个的西红柿，剩下的半个被自己偷吃了。

长长短短的葱花，没有打匀的鸡蛋，偷工减料的西红柿以及偷吃食材的糊涂厨子，共同构成了一份没有放盐的西红柿炒鸡蛋。就这样马佳吃了还赞不绝口……粉丝滤镜怕是要有八米多吧，爱情让人盲目……哼，不过……那之后自己真的很少进厨房了，主要承担起洗碗和洗衣服的任务。洗碗有洗碗机，洗衣服有洗衣机，扫地有机器人，元气小蔡觉得占了马佳的大便宜。

说来说去还是小马哥任务最重，解放军叔叔时常发挥“特别能吃苦，特别能战斗，特别能攻关，特别能奉献”的精神，在办公室累了一天回来还吭哧吭哧地做家务，一边舞动着拖把一边唱歌讲相声，给果冻洗澡吹风。蔡程昱在旁边负责捂着肚子当观众，时常被逗的哈哈大笑。

蔡蔡偶尔看微博，发现很多年近30的小姐姐们抱怨吐槽这年头找个靠谱男生不容易，小时候觉得长得帅或者霸总范儿最要紧，年纪大一些才意识到能愿意为自己洗手作羹汤，三观相合，共同分担家务的、马佳这样的男人才是最适合结婚的。

每当看到这样的微博内容，蔡程昱都用两根手指头捂住嘴偷笑，可不敢告诉你们我作为一个男生找到了你们理想型的男生。要不然一定会引来一片哀嚎“这年头小妹妹跟我们抢男人就罢了，小弟弟也来抢！鼠年到了，给姐姐们一条活路吧谢谢各位。”

嘿嘿，蔡程昱傻笑。

下午的橄榄球赛在室外场地举行，刚下了雨，天然的草坪被搓弄的全是土。比赛倒不太激烈，马佳不是很懂规则，满眼只觉得他们家蔡蔡扭动着小屁股四处乱窜的样子可爱极了。之前自己还笑话嘎子哥，一喝酒提起他们家数学小天才大龙就知道说“可爱”，肤浅死……现在么，真香，我们家蔡程昱才是第一可爱的。

回去的路上满身土的小崽子还叽叽喳喳地兴奋，表示橄榄球就是男人的运动，马佳你以后不要练什么篮球、综合格斗、击剑和跑步那些有的没的了。

“不够阳刚啊，哥，你看看我，我这才是男人的力量。”说罢撸起袖子，展示他白白嫩嫩的胳膊上的摆摆肉。“哎呦哎呦可以了。”伸手把人袖子放下来，眼神警告，私有财产不能随便给别人看，刚出那么多汗你再感冒。

回到家，蔡程昱被赶去洗澡，“你今天好好洗洗，别每次都像过水一样冲冲就出来了，用MUJI的那个body brush好好洗洗身上。”放下东西又想往厨房跑，做饭。手被人拉住，回头看到了湿漉漉的狗狗眼“哥，你给果冻洗过澡吧”

“嗯哪，对呀，怎么啦”马佳一脑袋问号。

“我……我也想要”撅嘴。

“那好说啊，你去放水放泡泡，我一会儿也去帮你洗”

水流哗啦啦，雾气氤氲在厕所里升腾，镜子上蒙了一层水蒸气，迷迷茫茫的照不出人来。蔡程昱脱下上衣裤子内裤和袜子，抓起上衣闻了闻……哎呀(=_=)，好臭。一屁/股坐进浴缸，温暖的水包围着身体，舒服的直哼哼。“佳哥！快来啊做好你的本职工作啦！”

“来了老弟，你瞅瞅我都把你惯成什么样了，这么大了澡还得我洗。”说罢搬着小板凳坐过来，拿起挂在墙上的body brush开始给人洗澡，水里的橡皮小鸭子摇摇晃晃，蔡程昱闭着眼睛享受五星级服务。一会儿被抬起手臂，一会儿被捉住脚腕。马佳使坏，洗着洗着手就奔了下三盘伸过去，在小弟弟上逗留得时间过久，引得它都硬了。

“干嘛啦！今天又想要！”蔡程昱睁开眼睛，水汽和害羞搞得脸颊红红的，手里抵抗，抓住对方的手腕往下压，不让人摸。

“好蔡蔡，今天我们来个double kill吧，都两天没做了”说着觍着脸，坏笑松开手认真去擦背，连带着挤眉弄眼。

“流氓，精虫上脑，快点儿求我！”傲娇脸。

“求求你了少爷，请让小的满足一下吧。”马佳搓着肩膀脖子后背，突然把人翻过来用body brush在屁股上打了几下，别说……MUJI的浴刷真是挺好用的，揍在肉嘟嘟的小屁股上声音特别清脆，打了几下屁股开始变得红红的，简直是可爱极了。

“哎呀！马佳你偷袭我！”来而不往非礼也，蔡程昱抓着马佳就往浴缸里带，马佳专注着拿浴刷一边打人一边顺着臀缝在褶皱处用手撩拨，没防备蔡程昱突然的反抗。整个人带着衣服跌进浴缸成为落汤鸡，一不做二不休，来个鸳鸯浴吧，脱了衣服伸手拿润滑的东西准备给人扩张。

“艹！马佳，这东西你怎么到处放，是不是每天就惦记着搞我。”蔡蔡感觉到一根手指进去，整个人都软了，嘴上还是不饶人，第二根手指进去搓磨到敏感点的时候嘴/巴里的哼唧声呻吟声简直压抑不住。

“啪”屁股上挨了一巴掌，“说几句好听的，快点儿。”手里动作停下，逼得蔡程昱生理泪水都要掉出来。

“佳哥，好佳哥，你手里麻利点。以后等你老了中风动不了，我也给你洗澡，毕竟我比你小了六七岁么，你放心我一定让这六七岁发挥功效。”

水波随着人的动作荡漾，蔡程昱趴在浴缸边，被抱在怀里一次又一次，敏感点上碾磨升降，在幸福的巅峰上来回。嘴里的“佳哥佳哥”喊个没完，因为嘴炮怼人，屁股上噼里啪啦挨了几下，声音更颤抖了。

再说屋里的另一个生物……

果冻左等右等，没等来人喂他溜他，饿得嗷嗷直叫唤，这俩人回来就没管自己，在厕所不出来还把自己关在笼子里。果冻不知道这算不算早上爬床舔人的报应，难道舔//狗真的注定一无所有？


End file.
